


Day Seven, Hark

by otps_are_hard_work



Series: Advent calender [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Caroling, Christmas Fluff, Developing Relationship, Fluffy, M/M, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otps_are_hard_work/pseuds/otps_are_hard_work
Summary: Death was death, and that was it in his eyes.





	Day Seven, Hark

**Author's Note:**

> I think I wrote this and my actual teeth fell out my mouth

"We're going to Church, get your coat."

Sebastian looked up slowly, the book in his hands snapping shut.

"Church?" Sebastian repeated carefully, wondering if the sprit of Christmas Past had somehow possessed Jim Apparently the other wasn't in the mood to give context to his sudden situations, his Boss snapping his fingers before he disappeared back into the hallway. Sebastian huffed lightly, pushing himself up and grabbing for a jacket hanging off the back of his chair.

 

He was never taken to Church when he was younger. His Ma didn't have time to drag him and his younger brother there, and his Pa was firecely against it. Sebastian always thought it was something to do with the war and violence he had seen. Shit like that makes it hard to believe in a 'All Good' higher being. It was the one thing he shared with his Pa, and he carried it through to his own service. There had been a small chapel thing in his Station, but he never visited. He never muttered the prayers alongside his team as one of his friends was laid to rest. Death was death, that was it in his eyes.

 

Jacket and shoes on, and a scarf curled around his neck, the two of them left in a soft kind of silence. Jim didn't even paused to tease him for his layers, despite the fact the other male was also wearing his coat and scarf. All soft and grey. Jim had also found time to put in contacts, his normally dark brown eyes an electric blue shade. It felt like it was going to snow again, and the rich colours in the sky where beginning to be drained, disappearing into black.

"They call me Gabriel here, you will be Alexander." Jim stated suddenly, and Sebastian spent a moment watching the trail of mist leave the others lips before he responded.

"Got it Boss." Sebastian commented lightly, and glanced up as they neared the Church. It was... Pretty. In it's own way. He didnt like how the narrow eyes man in the stained glass was staring at him though. He hunched his shoulders a little higher, wondering if this was some kind of test.

 

He felt fingers curl around the crease of his elbow, and Sebastian looked down to see Jim looking back at him, eyebrow arched.

"You can kill, but you can't enter a Church? Are you some kind of Demon?" Jim asked lowly, his tone teasing. Sebastian watched as Jim offered a soft smile to the women at the door, pulling a few coins from his pocket and dropping them into her offered bowl.

"God Bless." Jim offered warmly, and Sebastian only just managed to nod before he was being pulled further in, and gently pushed into the uncomfortable wooden pews.

"Try not to look so uncomfortable darling, you are in the Lords home." Jim warned lightly, and Sebastian nodded briefly, trying to avoid looking up at the stain glass. He didn't like how these Saints where staring at him.

"They just... I don't know, feels like a crazy place. All these people chatting to a big man in the sky." Sebastian grumbled lowly, and Jim smirked a little.

"Nothing more powerful than hope, Alexander." Jim response lightly, and Sebastian felt as though Jim was telling him a twisted version of the Holy book.

 

Everyone went silent, and Sebastian glanced up, Jim sitting a little straighter and reaching for the small red book of Carols.

"We're singing?" Sebastian asked fearfully, and Jim rolled his eyes.

"Not just yet. Now, you keep talking over the service, and I'll smack you." He warned, and Sebastian wondered briefly if Jim had heard that from his mother years ago.

 

Sebastian sat for what felt like forever, waiting for the man up front to pull this all to a close so he could leave. But, as his service ended, He felt a flicker as dread as everyone stood (Jim had to pull him up), and the Carols books came out. Jim had already found the correct page, holding the book so Sebastian could lean over and see the lyrics. Oh, he wasn't going to be made to sing, was he? Surely he could mouth along.

 

_"Hark the Harold Angels sing_

_Glory to the new born King!"_

 

Sebastian found himself staring over at Jim, his eyes wide and trying to work out if it was someone singing loudly behind them. But the Irish lilt was impossible to mistake, and Jim was singing along, rather beautifully. He glanced away, trying hard not to stare at the other. To distract himself, he stared at the others at Church, trying not to shiver at the rich combined voices of the strangers. He felt Jim reach for him, and he stared down at their linked fingers.

 

_"Glory to the new born King."_


End file.
